Angel of Asgard, Goddess of Earth
by Insanity runs through my vains
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is raised on earth but is of Asgardian heritage, she is the only one of her kind, She meets Loki and at first he scared her, but she put up a brave face, then they slowly fell in love, (Sorta slowly) Please don't judge by the Summary and check it out. Rated T for now, Main LoXOc, Side TonXBru, Slight TonXPep


_Some people say goddesses aren't real, some people say angels aren't real, but what they don't know, is that they have one, who is both; living right under their noses._

**Hello this is my first avengers story, I hope you like it, please Tell me what you think and enjoy my I think rather short Prologue.**

Chapter 1. Introduction

Alaina Mae Wilson sighed as she locked her front door, she turned her dark green eyes up to the sky and eyed the grey clouds wearily, a little sad that the sun wasn't out. She fixed her red long sleeved shirt. She tugged at her blue denim skirt, that was too short; but her best friend, Miley Anderson enthused about how cute it would look if she wore it.

She gave a dead panned look at her as she waved enthusiastically from the window of her living room. Her raven hair with natural blue streaks in a ponytail waved in the wind, her natural wavy curls silky smooth as always. She sighed and shook her head, she turned and headed down the sidewalk. Guys were eyeing her up and down. She hated that she was as beautiful as a goddess and angel put together. It was no fair to other girls. She hates being asked out all the time. She turned her green eyes to face the front.

As she walked, she noticed a specific guy was walking closer to her. He was tall, she came to about his chin, he was pale with a lean built, raven hair and light green eyes. She thought he was quite beautiful. She realized she was staring after he looked at her, and a look of shock crossed his face. She sucked in a breath and turned away, hurrying away and entering the building of S.H.I.E.L.D. and hurried down to the lady at the desk.

"Alaina Wilson, I'm here for the interview." She said quietly. Shifting nervously.

The woman smiled and pointed to the elevator. " third floor below." She said sweetly, though jealousy rang through her expression.

She nodded and smiled sweetly and headed to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for the door to open. She stepped in and pressed 3B and waited as cheesy elevator music sang from the speakers.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Figures, they would have cheesy elevator music," she giggled, The elevator gave a ding and the doors slid open. She stuck her head out and looked left, then right. The hallway looked darker than it was supposed to. She shivered.

She walked to a door marked, oddly enough, conference room. She opened the door, and saw a tall dark man, with an intimidating eye patch. He turned to her, a hard gleam in his eye.

"H-hello, my name is Alaina Wilson, I'm here for the interview." She said nervously. The man nodded.

"I'm Director Nick Fury, don't call me Nick," he said in a deep voice, She nodded, sitting down in a chair in front of the table. Fury stood in front of the other side of the table.

"Why do you think you should be part of S.H.I.E.L.D." He asked, Looking into her eyes, trying to be intimidating.

"I have an ability that should be useful for the Avengers." She said confidently.

"And what would that be?" he asked, Raising a brow.

She stood, and looked at him with a serious face, "You will find out in time," She said, calmly.

"Fine, you have the job," he said, slightly irritated.

She bowed. Before taking her leave.

**Well, thats the first chapter, I hope you like it, Please leave a review, This takes place after the avengers movie and the second thor movie, It will have my own villains and happenings, I know its short but It can't be that bad right, I was writing this for almost a year, And I haven't been able to get to it as often as I'd like, I'm going to start the second chapter now, please leave a review. And maybe I'll be able to get the next chapter up faster than I usually do.**


End file.
